hardyboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Nancy Drew (Undercover Brothers)
This article is about the Girl Detective version of Nancy as she appears in the Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery crossover series. Meeting the Hardys Unlike the other crossover sereis in which Nancy appears, this crossover version of Nancy and the Undercover Brothers versions of the Hardys have never met before the events of Terror on Tour, the first book in the series, and as such, the Hardys and Nancy (along with her friends Bess Marvin, George Fayne, and Ned Nickerson) meet for the first time during the book. They see each other for the first time when Joe runs up to Bess and starts to flirt, but Frank quickly pulls him away. Nancy later sees the brothers again backstage, and, by overhearing their conversation, learns of their involvement with ATAC, and Bess, George, and Ned find out soon afterwards. This originally leads to a lot of tension between Nancy and the Hardys, since the latter are upset with Nancy's discovery of ATAC and involvement in the case (Frank being particularly upset). However, they work well together and solve the case by using all of their skills. Despite Nancy's annoyance at the end of the book that Frank and Joe succeed in slipping away from Nancy's group again, they became quite good friends, and seem to trust each other a lot more when they see each other again in Danger Overseas; unlike Terror on Tour, in which the Hardys dislike Nancy's involvement in the case and constantly try to get away from her (although this is for her safety, rather than because they dislike her), they never try sneak away from Nancy or her friends in any of the later books, even seeking her help and advice on their cases. Nancy and the Hardys have also rescued each other throughout the series. Relationships with the Hardys Nancy's relationship with the boys in this series is different from any other in that; Nancy is still going out with Ned (but does not express interest in other men, unlike other series), while the Hardys do not have girlfriends and act differently around girls than in other series (particularly Frank). As such, while both boys clearly admire her, silently say that they've never met another girl like her, and express interest in her (and are clearly jealous of her relationship with Ned), Nancy, though admiring them as friends, does not seem to return any romantic feelings. Joe Hardy Joe expresses more of an interest in Nancy in this series than any other, although this is mostly in the first book, Terror on Tour. He repeatedly silently comments that she's cute (and does this a bit in the second and third book, as well). He is also "psyched that she'd decided to pick him to be on her team"Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #1 Terror on Tour; Aladdin Paperbacks 2007, pg 174 when Nancy decides to go in one group with him while Frank, Bess, and George go in the other. When Joe first sees Ned, he mutters, "Check out Captain America" to Frank"Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #1 Terror on Tour; Aladdin Paperbacks 2007, pg 111, and later, when Ned leaves, although Joe thinks that Ned is "an okay guy, really", he considers finding out how serious his relationship with Nancy is.Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #1 Terror on Tour; Aladdin Paperbacks 2007, pg 131 He also silently thinks that, while Bess and Deirdre are both hot, he's never met a girl like Nancy.Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #1 Terror on Tour; Aladdin Paperbacks 2007, pg 129 Still, despite his obvious attraction to Nancy in the first book, Joe seems to have more of an interest in Bess in the later books; Frank even silently comments in Club Dread that Joe had "been crazy about Nancy's friend Bess since we all met at the Rockapazooma concert."Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #3 Club Dread; Aladdin Paperbacks 2009, pg 32 This implies that Joe may have moved on from Nancy, possibly since he knows that Frank has a crush on her. Frank Hardy Due to both his serious, less flirty attitude and his annoyance that Nancy discovered the secret of ATAC, Frank does not act as attracted to Nancy as Joe does in Terror on Tour. Still, he also feels that she's "definitely not like any girl he's ever met before,"Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #1 Terror on Tour; Aladdin Paperbacks 2007, pg 109, and seems to be disappointed that Nancy is dating Ned, silently saying, "It figured. The smart, good-looking ones always have boyfriends."Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #1 Terror on Tour; Aladdin Paperbacks 2007, pg 111. However, in subsequent novels, Joe comments that he's pretty sure that Frank has a crush on Nancy. In Danger Overseas, Nancy teases Frank in a friendly way, which causes Joe to insist that Nancy was flirting with Frank and only embarrasses Frank further. When Joe goes missing later in the book, Nancy comforts Frank and feels "a rush of warmth for him"Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #2 Danger Overseas; Aladdin Paperbacks 2008, pg 181. When Nancy wakes him up, Frank, still dazed with sleep, murmurs, "You're pretty;" while Nancy replies easily with a smile and thank you, Frank is very embarrassed and quickly exits the room.Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #2 Danger Overseas; Aladdin Paperbacks 2008, pg 182. It is not stated in the book, but heavily implied, that Nancy is aware of Frank's feelings for her, but takes it in stride, not calling Frank out on it. Frank also states in Club Dread that Nancy is "probably the only girl he doesn't become a total idiot around ... he becomes half an idiot."Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #3 Club Dread; Aladdin Paperbacks 2009, pg 30 Frank's feelings for Nancy seem to grow over time, and, while Nancy most likely does not romantically return these feelings, she seems to like Frank very much and does not seem to mind his crush on her. References Category:Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mystery '07 characters